marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Western Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Krug family ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Rustler's Revenge! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Alex Blum | Inker2_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Caught in a storm, Red Hawkins seeks refuge at a nearby log cabin. The owner of the cabin is inviting enough until Red gets inside and is held at gun point. The cabin owner accuses Red of being a rustler who killed the man he came to relieve and stole the cattle on the land, he then informs Red that he will hold him until the foreman returns. Red convinces the man to prepare him food and while he is distracted Red puts a pepper shaker up in his glove. When the foreman arrives with his men, he agrees that Red is likely the man who stole the cattle and orders his men to string him up in the nearest tree. Red acts, tossing pepper in the men's eyes and breaks free. The ranch foreman leaves his men while he tells his boss what happens. As it turns out, the foreman and his men were the real thieves and they are about to kill the man placed to guard the ranch when Red returns and saves his life. Red and the man then locate the stolen cattle and gun down the real rustler, returning the stolen property to the ranch owner. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Fatal Error | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker3_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western Tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Mission of Murder! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Alex Blum | Penciler4_2 = Sol Brodsky | Inker4_1 = Alex Blum | Inker4_2 = Sol Brodsky | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The Prairie Kid is on the trail of outlaw Snake Benson, following him into the border town of Tortilla. Knowing the Kid is on his trail, Benson ducks into a restaurant he overhears a local monk inform the owner that he isw leaving and that his replacement is due at the chapel later that day. Benson then rides out of town and catches up with the coach carrying the monk and kills him and takes his place. Benson hides out at a church, he still arouses the attention of the Prairie Kid who begins following the monk around and eventually exposes him as Snake Benson. The Kid corners Benson and knocks him out and turns him over to the authorities. The sheriff asks how the Kid figured it out, the cowboy tells him that he noticed that the "padre" walked in his sandals like a man more accustomed to clomping around in cowboy boots. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}